


Brave Girl

by Soshistorm



Series: Melodies of Life [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven likes to climb fences and it amuses Lexa to no end. Also Anya to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this form a prompt I got from a prompt generator. The prompt I got was Damsel in distress scenarios, so, yeah, this is what I ended up with.

In the short time that Lexa had known Raven she had come to befriend her rather quickly. Clarke had been talking about her a lot, telling Lexa about this headstrong girl who was her best friend and how she couldn't wait for them to meet, hoping they would get along well. 

Now, Lexa had had her problems with most of Clarke's friends, finding it hard to really talk to any of them, so she was actually surprised when she met Raven, having no problems with her at all. Actually, she really admired her. Clarke had been nothing short of right when she had told her the girl was headstrong. 

Who even tries to climb up the school fence with half a paralyzed left leg only to prove she could do whatever everyone else could? Raven could, of course. Lexa highly admired her will to prove herself even if she really didn't need to. 

Also it was always fun to see Anya trying to help the girl down later on. This was far from the first time this had happened. 

“Look, Lexa, I'm doing it!” Raven smiled proudly down at the other girl. “I climbed all the way up this time!” 

“That's great,” she said a bit less enthusiastic than what Raven would have wanted according annoyed expression aimed right at Lexa. The other girl was hardly affected by it as she stared right back up at Raven. 

“So,” she started, “how do you plan to get down this time?” 

Raven's annoyed expression faded, replaced by realization. “well...” she started and Lexa could only chuckle as she turned to walk away. 

“I'll get Anya,” 

“What? No!” Raven yelled after her, “She'll be all grumpy about it! You can help me! Lexa!” 

-

It was safe to say that Anya didn't give a shit about most things in this school, and most definitely did she not care about the girl sitting behind her, talking about her boy problems, which is why she was overly annoyed at the brunette's babbling and whining. 

She sat down an hour ago, then started to talk to her friend, never shutting up. They were in a library, a place for studying and if there was one thing Anya did care about then it was her education. She would not go through this hell hole without gaining something from it. 

“-he doesn't even look at me anymore, I even dressed up for him today and he didn't even give me a look-” 

Anya rolled her eyes, letting out a exhausted sigh as she let the book in her hands drop down on to the table, shutting up the two girls and she could feel their eyes at her. She turned, giving them the look she gave most people in this school. A look Lexa had told her scared most people and that that's why they didn't talk to her. 

That and she had scared the living shit out of the entire school when she beat up the football team's quarterback in her first year after he tried to grab her ass. Lexa had a laughing fit when she told her after. 

“Would you two mind shutting the hell up?” she asked them, managing to sound calm saying it. She wouldn't mind whacking both of them over the head with her book if she wouldn't have gotten suspended for it. 

They gaped at her as if she had just offended them greatly, holding a hand over their chest. “How dare you?” the brunette replied angrily at her. 

Anya snorted. And here she had been thinking that the teenage-movie-girl stereotype was fake. Apparently not. 

“Anya,” the familiar voice coming from her left belonged to non other than Lexa, and judging from her smug grin she had something exciting to tell her. 

“I won't like this, will I?” Anya said, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the other girl. 

Lexa shrugged, giving the two girls glaring at them a curious look. “Depends.” 

Anya raised her brows at her friend.

Lexa looked back at her, smirking “How do you feel about your girlfriend being stuck on top of a fence?” 

“Again?” she honestly thought Raven wouldn't climb up there again, considering it took them about half an hour to get her down last time. 

“She got all the way up this time,” Lexa was far too amused by this than Anya would like. She patted the older girl's shoulder “Have fun getting her down” 

And then she walked away, leaving Anya with the responsibility of her girlfriend. 

Again. 

-

Raven grumbled to herself, wondering why she always had to be so stubborn. She had always been like this, she knew that, but sometimes she wish she had been a bit more 'chill' as Jasper would say and not be to obsessed with her pride. Or whatever it was called. 

She didn't even know why she found it so hard to get down when she had no problem or fear of climbing up. 

She heard footsteps behind her coming closer and soon enough she heard her girlfriend's voice, calm as always. “Why do you keep doing this?”

Raven turned her head slightly, staring down at the girl. If she was annoyed or angry she didn't show it. Her face was as it always were. Blank.

“I don't know,” Raven barely mumbled and surprisingly enough, Anya seemed to have heard it as she sighed, walking over to the fence and started to climb up. Only a moment later, Anya appeared beside her, one hand sliding over Raven's back and under her arm, holding on to the fence there so she was positioned slightly behind the younger girl. 

“If you think it's scary to climb back down you shouldn't have climbed up to begin with.” Raven didn't know if Anya was angry with her or not. Most of the time her face never showed what she really felt. 

“I'm sorry...” she mumbled, looking down at her leg, the one that wouldn't freaking move and she hated it. She hated it so much. She felt useless and worthless. What was she supposed to do if she couldn't properly use her leg? No one would want her for anything.

“You need to stop worrying,” she heard the gentle whisper from her girlfriend against her ear, and dear god she loved it when she talked to her like that. It rarely happened, but it was as if Anya knew exactly when Raven needed it. 

“You'll be fine,” she looked down at Raven's leg, then back up, “I know that this is hard for you, but considering you're the most stubborn person I know, you'll probably be just fine.” 

Raven raised a brow at her, “Probably?” 

Anya chuckled, “You'll definitely be fine. You're the smartest girl I know.” 

“That won't help if I can't move my leg-” she was cut of by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers, gently kissing her. Raven sighed into the kiss, eyes closed. She only pulled back when she remembered that they were currently at the top of the school's fence and that it would be incredibly awkward if anyone saw them like this. 

“Could we get down now?” Raven mumbled and Anya nodded at her, giving her a short kiss before starting to help the younger girl down. It went surprisingly fast. 

Raven looked down on her feet as stood in front of her girlfriend, holding onto her shoulders and Anya onto her waist. “I'm sorry I'm such a burden.” 

Raven frowned as she heard the other girl sigh looking back up at her. She was frowning at her “A burden? That's what you think you are? What you think your friends think of you?” 

She could only nod, feeling slightly guilty for thinking this about her friends and even her girlfriend. But she couldn't help that she felt that way. 

Anya shook her head, pulling Raven into her so she was hugging her. “You're not. I'd never consider you a burden and neither would your friends.” 

Raven chuckled as she corrected her “'Our' friends.” she pulled back to look up at Anya, “You promised you'd at least try to be friendly with them.” 

Anya glared. “I did, until that Jasper guy tried to flirt with you.” 

“He was just being friendly and he's only one of my friends, you're not any nicer to the others,” 

“I'm nice to Lexa.” 

“Lexa was your friend before I befriended her.” 

“I'm nice to Clarke,” 

“I wouldn't consider smacking her over the head with a book being nice-”

“She talks to much, I don't see how Lexa can stay in a room with her for more than an hour,” 

Raven groaned as she buried her face in Anya's neck. “Just get me home, I'm sick of school.” 

“School is important-” 

“Home. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted outside the Kpop fandom. I've wanted to do it for a while but I've never felt that my writing has been good enough for it so I never did. Hopefully you liked it and if not I'm open to criticism/help :) 
> 
> And I wrote the characters the way I feel like they would be if they lived in a modern setting.


End file.
